1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an aircraft survivability equipment (ASE) system and more particularly to an embedded threat data recorder for an ASE.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the prior art, individual aircraft survivability equipment (ASE) sensors are used as stand-alone systems. The use of such systems in a stand-alone manner results in high pilot workloads. Further, in such systems only a limited amount of threat data is presented to the pilot. Data provided by various ASE subsystems such as pulsed radar jammers, CW radar jammers and missile approach detectors have previously not been used to provide a comprehensive and coherent picture of the threat environment. Thus prior art systems often do not record data in a coherent format to enable the quick and complete review of a given threat environment.